Golemscreamer
The 'Golemscreamer '''is a species of dragon first introduced in the fanfiction ''Comet Nights. Known for its intelligence and ability to make a high-pitched, rock-shattering scream, this Boulder Class dragon is one of the oldest dragon species in the world. Appearance Golemscreamers are a tall, thick-bodied dragon, with a long, thin neck and a delicate snout. Their whole bodies appear carved out of stone, with crags and lumps of rock all over their scales. As such, they are extremely heavy, and are very slow fliers, although they have a lot of stamina. All Golemscreamers are the color of the habitat they live in, for example, Golemscreamers living in a volcano will be black or the color of igneous rock. They usually live in caves, tunnels, volcanoes or canyons, and they come in a wide variety of shades, although they will always match the area in which they live. The most agile part of a Golemscreamer is their tail, which is long and thin. They have been shown to use their tails like a whip, snapping down enemies from the air or walls. They are quadrupedal, with extremely thick limbs that have two spread-out, jagged claws. Their talons are usually too heavy for use in battle, but they are extremely sturdy, making the Golemscreamer never lose its balance even on shaky ground. Their wings are very large, but even so, they are weak, and the Golemscreamer is much slower in the air than on land, similar to the Gronckle. However, they have a lot of stamina and strength, and even a young Golemscreamer can easily pick up a fully-grown man and fly away. Behavior and Training Golemscreamers are known for being an incredibly calm and wise dragon breed. They have great patience and will put up with almost anything, although juveniles and hatchlings are usually more flighty and unpredictable. It is most likely that they have inherited this inner calm by being incredibly heavily armored, with scales like stone, they are usually impervious to claws or teeth and as such do not scare easily. Records from the Hall of Tales show that Golemscreamers form small, self-sustaining groups known as 'clusters' in the wild. They are very intimately linked with their cluster and they always return to the others, perhaps using a scent or pheromone that is unique to their group. Hatchling Golemscreamers are particularly doted on, usually because they are not old enough to have developed a hard, rocky coating and are fairly weak. Eggs from this species are made of a strong, stone-like substance, and it is impossible for the baby inside to break its way free, so an adult (usually the parents) breaks the shell with a sonic blast. Because of this it is not possible to hatch a baby Golemscreamer without an older one. To train a Golemscreamer, all you need to do is be gentle and kind to it. These dragons will not attack unless threatened on their own, and you can slowly win their trust with gifts of fish or simply spending time with it. They are one of the most easily trainable dragons, however, if you lose their trust it can never be regained. They are highly protective of their riders. Abilities As mentioned before, Golemscreamers have a whip-like tail that can be used to trip up or whack enemies. Being the most dexterous part of their bodies, they are usually the first line of defense when a Golemscreamer is attacked, and they can concuss or even kill a fully grown Viking at high speed. They can also use their wings to deflect arrows or fire blasts, and they have even been shown to stomp the ground and cause a minor tremor that unbalances foes. Golemscreamers do not have fire, instead they emit an extremely powerful sonic scream from their mouths. This scream can even kill a dragon at close range, and pushes foes away with its force. It is possible that Golemscreamers use partial echolocation when in their tunnel homes, as they do not have particularly good vision, but this has not been proven. They also have extremely long memories and are very intelligent, so far to the fact that they can communicate and understand humans. Known Golemscreamers * Stonescale Dragons: Rise of Berk Class: Uncommon How to Obtain: Send Toothless to Look for a Golemscreamer at the Misty Mountains, must have Lv. 57 Toothless Fishing Rate: N/A Wood Collecting Rate: 7,894/h Battle Class: Tough Defender - Golemscreamers' rocky hides can take a whole ship's ammunition and the dragon won't be hurt! Description: This Boulder Class titan is one of the oldest dragon species known. They're also one of the smartest! Trivia * The name, Golemscreamer, is derived from the animated statue in many fantasy stories and their sonic scream ability. * Apparently, these dragons enjoy music, as Stonescale was shown to hum after Hiccup and Toothless left. * They fish by using their sonic scream to stun their prey, then snatch them out of the water. * The largest known Golemscreamer was as large as a fully-grown Typhoomerang, making them the second largest Boulder Class dragon behind the Screaming Death. * Golemscreamers appear to be slightly impervious to lava, as they live inside volcanoes. * Golemscreamers are an open species! If you would like a Golemscreamer character, please contact Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls before making the dragon. Category:Rare Dragon Species Category:Boulder Class dragons Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragon species